


Half a Heart

by TheLarryDiaries



Series: It Started in a Cell [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha!liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Niall, Cheating, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut, alpha!Harry, beta!Zayn, omega!Louis, prison!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryDiaries/pseuds/TheLarryDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loved stealing. He was good at it. But when something as simple of his heat gets in the way of his escape, he gets caught and sentenced to twenty years in prison.with the most dangerous alpha. In the penetentary. That's how he met a former gang member, and his mate. But if something as simple as a heat got him into jail, imagine what will get him out of a relationship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So tell me how it all began."

"From the entire beginning?"

"How and when they met, yes.?"

"Ok. Well of course, you know it started in the state penetentary. Harry was alone in his cell. Louis was the new arrival."

~"No! Please don't make me go in there! Can't you just room me with a beta instead?!?!"

"Wish I could, Tomlinson. I do, but the judge wanted you to room with the most violent alpha in the prison. And unfortunately for you, he's in his rut."

"Can't you put me on suppresants and neutralizers?!"

"No can do. We aren't legally authorized to give drugs to inmates, or anyone in that matter. With the exception of a PhD, of course."

"So in other words, I'm screwed?!?!" Louis tried his best to ignore the growls of the other inmates: all alphas.

"Listen, you'll be relieved and he'll-"

"Malik, did you bring me a present? He sure is a sexy little thing." Louis whimpered in fear. His body screamed for knotting, but he wasn't going to give that satisfaction to anybody.

"Styles, this is your new cell mate Louis Tom-"

"Zayn, you can cut the small talk! I don't need his life story to fuck him! Just give him to me and leave us be!" He growled angrily, causing Louis to bare his neck in submission.

"Styles, to you and all the other inmates I'm Malik, and Tomlinson was a reward for good behavior. But I could always phone the judge and have him moved to Grim-"

"No," he growled through clenched teeth. "I want him and I want him NOW. Malik, give him to me!" Harry was growing angrier and angrier with the guard. He was gripping the bars so tightly, Louis was worried they'd mold into the shape of his knuckles.

"Just let me in there." He whimpered. Harry smiled and bared his canines. Zayn looked at Louis like he was insane.

"Tomlinson, he's very dangerous. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Mate, I'm producing a lot of slick right now an I really need to be fucked. Besides, alphas are supposed to protect their omegas, right?"

"Mmmmm," Harry stared at Louis hungrily. "My omega. You heard the man, let him in!" Zayn sighed and shooed Harry aside, unlocking Louis' cuffs. He then unlocked the gate and pushed Louis in before Harry had the chance to unlock them. He relocked the gate and quickly walked away before he saw anything he'd regret seeing.

Louis jumped into Harry's arms, kissing everywhere ariund his face and neck. Harry fell with Louis onto his bed and began shedding himself of his orange kit. He ripped Louis' black and white striped jumpsuit off of him. Louis whimpered for him to Hurry up.

"Please knot me." Louis begged between gasps. Harry stripped Louis of his slck-soiled briefs and shubbed two of his long fingers into Louis' fluttering hole.

"I got you, baby. You're in good hands." Louis moaned loudly and released on his stomach.

"I-I think I'm ready." Louis stuttered. Harry didn't even argue as he thrusted into Louis' tight, tight heat. Louis spurted hot cum onto his stomach for the second time within meeting Harry.

"You're so pretty, baby. I'm so happy you were being so cooperative earlier. Being so good for your alpha." Harry sped uo his movements as Louis' moans and whines got louder. He wanted everyone to know how good he was making his omega feel. Harry felt a huge sense of pride knowing Louis was now his and only his. And knowing he got Louis instead of Grimshaw meant he couldn't let Louis get away.

"Are you gonna bond us?" Louis looked up at him with a mixture between hope and worry. Harry smiled down at him and kissed his cheek.

"Only if you want me to." Harry meant it. He wasn't soulbonding him until he was ready. He knew damn well it would only hurt if he did it without his consent.

"Go for it." And Harry did. He bit down into Louis' shoulder until the taste of iron filled his tastebuds. He withdrew his teeth from his new mate's skin and licked the scar to seal his scent. He rammed into Louid on more time before he spurted into Louis, painting him white. Louis screamed at the swell of Harry's knot and came once more with a shudder.

Harry sighed and nuzzled his head into Louis' neck. "I'm Harry, by the way."

"Louis Tomlinson." He panted.

"Well Louis, I think you're very pretty."


	2. Chapter 2

"May I help you?" Harry smirked from across the cell. Louis had been staring at him for five minutes.

Louis blushed and looked down at his lap. "Nope. Just admiring." Harry smiled widely at Louis, his dimples appearing and making Louis want to poke at them.

"Louis, darling. Hasn't anyone ever told you it is impolite to stare?" Louis laughed warm-heartedly, causing Harry's smile to widen even more.

"Harry, love. You should be flattered, shouldn't you not?" Harry just smiles and shakes his head at Louis' remark.

"You're something else." He mutters under his breath.

"I am aren't I?" He retorts. Harry bursts into laughter.

"Lou," he sighed. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Robbing jewelry stores. What are you in for?"

"Theft, murder, dealing illegal drugs." Louis' eyes widened. He WAS dangerous.

"Were you in a gang?" Harry stared at him for a moment and nodded slowly.

"Almost everyone got caught. My other omega-"

"Other omega?" Louis looked just about ready to kill him, and though he'd never admit it, but it scared him.

"My omega before you. I'm sorry. Must've worded that wrong," Louis sighed in relief and let Harry continue. "He came up with the oh so brilliant idea of having us get high after we've finished dealing with a coke whore. He got away, we got arrested."

"Wait, are you still bonded?!" Louis' look came back. Harry had to come up with something and quickly.

"No! He broke our bond. He has nothing to do with me anymore." Louis looked down uneasily.

"Ok."

~ ~ ~

"What do you think they're talking about?" Zayn whispered to Niall as they were watching Louis' and Harry's conversation.

"Don't know. Harry's mate?"

"Why would they be talking about Louis?"

"Louis' not his mate."

"Yeah he is. He marked him last week. When he was in his rut and Louis his heat."

"Harry has a mate. Remember? That one kid with the hair?"

"I forgot about him! But wait- that means... Damn it, Styles."

~ ~ ~

"Styles, you have a visitor." Niall unlocked the gate and cuffed Harry. Louis sat there and watched as the guard took him away.

"Who visited?"

"No one, but when your actual omega visits, you'll be killed." Harry's eyes widened.

"Y-you knew about that?"

"Yes. Now come on." Niall pushed Harry into the questioning room and sat him down.

"How could you do this to Tomlinson?" Was the first thing that came out of Zayn's mouth.

"Listen, I was in rut!" Harry whisper-shouted. "And he was in heat. We both needed relief and he let me bite him. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"But you did! And now you're gonna break his heart! You're an idiot!"

"I'm sorry! I never intended to do it! But he was right there! And you put him in there!"

"By court order! Now you need to explain this to Louis. All of it. I'll be nice and take him out of the cell but you have to tell him."

"I can't just tell him I'm bonded with another omega!"

"You can't just make him think he's the only one!"

"It's not as easy as it looks when you're already falling for him!"

"What?!" Both guards screamed in unison. Harry huffed and slumped down.

"I'm falling in love with him."

"This is bad." Niall said breathily. Zayn nodded in agreement. Both knew that now it wasn't going to be any easier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change the title to Half a Heart from Prison. Just thought it fit in with the song.

Harry was fucked. Utterly fucked. How could he tell Louis he was still technically with his mate? He'd feel betrayed. And he can't hurt Louis.

"How am I supposed to approach him?"

"Louis can be slightly violent when threatened, so if you want-"

"No. We're gonna be civil about this. I think we can settle this like men."

"In prison? No offense, mate but I doubt it."

"Let's just try."

"Styles, you know this broke your first bond, right?"

"Yeah, but either way, I can't not tell him."

"But wait, what if this breaks your bond now?"

"Then I've lost hope."

~ ~ ~

Zayn and Niall walked Harry back to his cell, telling Louis he needs to come out as well. Louis obeyed, letting the gentlemen cuff him and close the gate behind him.

"Louis. I have something I need to tell you." Harry was petrified. There was no turning back and he knew he had to get it over with. Louis stared at him with his cute little half smile and big, blue eyes.

"What is it?"

"Well, um, I had another omega before you." He whispered. Louis chuckled lightly.

"Harry, I already know that."

"No, but um, we were kind of still bonded with him until I bonded with you." Harry looked at Louis face. His smile was lost, his face unreadable. He just stared icily at Harry. Nothing. Nothing at all.

That is, until out of nowhere, Louis' cuffed wrists flew to the gate and around Harry's neck. Harry was gasping and wheezing, trying his hardest to pry Louis' hands away from his neck.Angry tears flowed from his now dull eyes.

"How could you do this to me?! To your other omega?! Do you not care?! Do you just like hurting people?!" He kept jerking Harry after every question.the guards also tried getting Louis to release his grip. It was no use.

"Tomlinson, you're gonna kill him! Let him go!"

"I don't care if I kill him. He's not my alpha!" With that, he threw Harry to the ground and ripped past Zayn and Niall. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't care. He just didn't want to see Harry anymore.

Niall rushed to get Louis while Zayn unlocked the gate to aid Harry. He was on the floor, tears falling at a constant rate, his breath as shaky as his body.

Zayn lifted him up, suprised to have Harry lunge at him, holding him tightlty. Zayn couldn't just push him off, he didn't have the heart. He doesn't go through this but he's seen it plenty of times. Harry was crushed. He fell in love and it all went horribly wrong.

"Styles, just relax-"

"I can't relax! I'm head over heels for him! He broke our bond! He hates me! I love him and he hates me!"

"Don't overexaggerate. Niall and I will fix this. Just calm down. We'll try to help you." Harry sniffled and sat down on his bed.

"Please help me."

~ ~ ~

They tried everything. It was hopeless. Louis refused to even look at Harry. He was placed in a different cell to cool off, but eventually, by court order, he'd have to go back.

Days passed. Harry lost his color. His skin even more pale than ever. His eyes were sad, a greenish grey, rimmed with dark purple, puffy skin. He was tired. He couldn't sleep. Hungry, but couldn't eat. He'd been so accustomed of doing everything with Louis, but that was over now.

He saw it as pointless, not do everything with the person you loved the most. He missed it. Missed waking up next to Louis, cuddling him, all those times. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

Zayn and Niall weren't giving up like Harry was. They hated seeing Harry, lying around on the same spot, unmoving. It pained them to see how broken one could get after losing someone so... special. To make everything even more depressing, Harry no longer spoke.

"Your mother came to visit. We'll bring her over." Niall said sadly. Harry remained speechless as the familiar woman peered through the corner. She gave him a sad smile and sat down on the bed.

"I heard what happened. I'm so sorry, love. Is there anything I can do?" Harry shook his head slowly. Anne ran her fingers through his hair.

"I miss him so much." He whispered., his voice hoarse. Anne sighed and rubbed his back.

"Harry, I'm sorry things didn't work out. What happened?"

"I was bonded with someone else," Harry sat up and sniffled, putting his face in his hands." Anne sighed again and thought for a moment.

"Harry, why would you do that?"

"I didn't mean to. I only bonded with him so he could be apart of fhe gang. One thing lead to another and now I've lost the one I actually cared about."

"You're really shattered, aren't you?" Harry nodded.

"I love him. I haven't known him for long but I love him."

"Maybe you should talk to him. Tell him jow you really feel. You look exhausted and you've lost a lot of weight."

"I only eat and sleep with Louis." Anne patted his back and stood up. She called for Niall and asked for Harry to talk to Louis. He nodded unsure, but cuffed him anyway. He walked Harry down to Louis' new cell, anticipating for Louis to look up.

When he did, his eyes widened slightly. The Harry he knew wasn't the Harry in front of him. He looked dead, but alive at the same time. He was so pale, with the exception of his undereye circles.

"I came here to tell you something," Louis nodded, waiting for Harry to continue. "I made a mistake. It was never meant to be a real relationship. I only bit him so he could be apart of the gang. I didn't care about him like I do for you. I never wanted to protect him, hold him close to me whilst we sleep. Never slept with him, as a matter of fact. He was never all that important to me. But you are. Louis, I knew I screwed up, but please. Will you give me another chance? To prove that I only love you? That's all I ask of you."

Louis thought for a moment. Thought long and hard. "Do you promise?" Harry's face lit up and he smiled widely. Louis gave a sad smile and walked over to him. Niall unlocked the gate and watched triumphantly as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. He nuzzled into Louis, his arms finding his waist.

"I love you." He cried. And he meant it. From the bottom of his heart. And Louis knew, that he loved Harry too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you're telling me," Judge Payne began. "That the reason you want me to grant you this, is because their both together?"

"It's been nine years. Sure they went through that one issue, but I really think everything's fine now. Horan does, too."

"How will they be able to live? If they have a prison record, not many people will hire them. It will take years for them to get a job."

"Harry has a bank account. It's been years since he's used that. There's got to be interest."

"I suppose. But the money will eventually run out."

"That's what Louis' account is for. But they seem to be alright. They're already married. They should be able to spend their life together out of prison. They've been very well behaved." The judge sighed.

"I suppose I could release them early. Very well. I'll sign over a few documents and we'll go from there."

"Thank you, your honor." Zayn stood up and shook his hand, walking out of the courtroom with a triumphant grin.

"How was it?" Louis asked. Harry was rubbing soothing circles in his back and Niall's leg kept bouncing.

"He'll sign over a few documents. You lads are getting released!" Everyone jumped out of their seats and cheered. Niall jumped into Zayn's arms and kissed him repetitively, not that Zayn minded.

"Mate, we can't thank you enough for this." Harry praised. Zayn smiled and patted his back.

"Anything for you cheeky blokes."

~ ~ ~

Four years. Four years since Louis and Harry were released. Since Zayn and Niall helped them. Since they've bought a house. Since they've laid on those cold, hard beds. Four years.

Now, they had freedom, money, each other. Everything was fine. They agreed on almost everything, thought similar thoughts. Until one day, Harry said he wanted a family.

"You want a girl?"

"Yes. Why don't we adopt one? Or two? Or twenty?"

"That's a lot of mouths to feed. But I think we could do two. What kind of girl did you have in mind?"

"Jewish. I want one to be Jewish. Or at least half."

"That's right. You're Jewish. Ok, but if she's half, will she celebrate Christmas, too?"

"If she's any form of Christianity, then yes. But I want her to be Jewish." Louis gasped and clapped his hands together in excitement.

"Oh, Harry can we have a boy? I've always wanted a boy so we could name him Tommy Tomlinson... Styles."

"If there are nameless babies, go for it. As long as I get my girl."

"You're going to be a very overprotective father."

"Yes, but I will only do it out of love." Louis chuckled and ignored Harry's sparkling wit. That charm never goes away.

~ ~ ~

Louis stares at him. Watches as je wiggles around in the crib. He's read the file three times from cover to cover. He was absolutely perfect. A third Jewish, and two thirds Roman Catholic. He was unnamed and just absolutely precious.

Harry came through the hallway, hugging Louis from behind.

"I found him." Louis said quietly as Harru skimmed the file. Harry smiled.

"I found her." He said as softly as Louis did. Shall we sign some papers?"

~ 2 years later ~

Niall came home from the Nandos run finding his boyfriend on the couch. Zayn read and reread the card from his hand. Niall set the food down and snuggled into Zayn's side.

"What's that?"

"It's an invitation to have a Christmas/Hanukkah dinner with Harry, Louis, Tommy, and Darcy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this story is short. This, just so you know, is a two-parter.


End file.
